


Domiciliary

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No beta I die, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Talking, Unbeta'd, Wholesome, before the game, brotherhood era, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: A familiar routine, with a little added spice





	Domiciliary

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote up for [the lovely Zoë](https://twitter.com/ZoeBittnerArt)   
> She inspired me :)

_ Fly me to the moon, _

 

_ Let me play among the stars, _

 

“Really, specs?” Noctis chuckled quietly, arms folded neatly under him as he leaned on the clean white marble counter top. 

“Looking for a throwback?” He smirked like he was withholding a stronger laugh.

 

Soft music echoed around the spacious apartment, emanating from the advisor’s discarded phone which was propped up on the kitchen counter. 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he continued to stir sizzling, finely chopped vegetables in a skillet. 

“You say it as if i’m an old man looking for the thrill of the ‘old days’,” He replied and couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips. 

“I was looking for something different, while I prepare dinner.” 

 

Noctis hummed in affirmation and pushed his long bangs from his face and nodded seriously before raising his eyebrows.   
“So, in a good mood, huh?” He couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his pale lips. 

 

The two had started a tentative routine on free nights of the week at the prince’s apartment. Noctis had finally finished high school and was only working part-time while training at the citadel the other half. The two worked hard in their separate duties, alongside each other but also very separated. So on a day or two when they were both free of their tasks for the evening, they ventured to the vacant apartment and had dinner together. 

 

Of course, this was normal procedure between them, but on certain quiet evenings they would settle in together and talk. Not about princely duties or chamberlain endeavours. But about themselves. Sometimes they didn’t talk at all, but were together in comfortable silence, the thunk of a knife hitting a cutting board or the shuffling of feet on clean floor tiles. 

 

On this particular night, Ignis seemed to spice things up with a spot of music that filled the space with homey embers that laid behind the edges of the space. The tinny sound of the phone’s speaker was ignored in favor of the ambiance it brought and the quiet hum of guitar under the frying of the food in the pan. 

 

Noctis shifted on his feet beside Ignis at the stove, unconsciously swaying to the tune of the song. 

“... Reminds me of hanging out with my dad in his office when he was filling out papers as a kid.” He spoke quietly, thoughtful as he looked up at the ceiling. 

 

Ignis stiffened at his side and eyed him cautiously. 

“Ah… I see. Is it a fond memory?” He prompted, looking ready to shift away from the stove and to his phone at a moments notice. 

 

Noctis noticed his hesitancy and chuckled again, light and airy. 

“Yeah. It’s a good one.” He nodded in assurance and watched as his companion’s shoulders relaxed. 

“... It really makes me think of when he used to pick me up when I was small and dance me around the office  _ instead _ of filling out his papers.” 

 

Something behind the prince’s blue eyes sparkled with delight as if he were basking in the happy memory. He had rare moments when the thought of his father didn’t cause him the feeling of impending doom. Recently, those times came with Ignis at his side and his heart at ease in his apartment. 

 

“Oh, really? Did you enjoy those dances?” Ignis asked beside him, shaking the pan absentmindedly and a tone of genuine curiosity in his voice. 

 

“... Yeah. Though he would just scoop me up and spin around his office. It wasn’t really dancing, I guess.” Noctis shrugged easily. 

 

Ignis hummed in affirmation. He worked quickly, turning the burner onto a low simmer and putting a lid on top of the sizzling pan. He wiped his hands on his apron which hung low on his hips. A precaution, though his hands were always spotless somehow when he cooked. He turned to Noctis at his side and extended his hand to him, face up. He bashfully pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked at him. 

 

“Then I suppose a proper dance is in order, if I could have the pleasure.” The corner of his lip ticked up. 

 

Noctis blinked, staring dumbly at his hand for a few seconds before shaking his head with a snort as he placed his hand in his. 

“That was so lame, Iggy.” He jested lightly. The light pink brushed high on his cheekbones said otherwise. 

 

Ignis chuckled lightheartedly as he stepped to the side, guiding his partner to the center of the kitchen and lightly pressed his hand to Noctis’ hip. 

 

“Since, I assume, you haven’t danced in a while.” Ignis smiled, responding before Noctis had a chance to grumble about being led. 

 

“Oh, and you have?” Noctis scoffed but complied. He held onto one of Ignis’ hands and placed his hand lightly on his shoulder. He had a couple inches on him, he had to give him that. 

 

Ignis raised his brows and looked slightly smug as he swayed lightly, getting his partner accustomed to movement. 

“Of course. Keeping on top of my hospitality practices is always ideal.” 

 

Noctis groaned as they started stepping together in a small circle in the center of the kitchen. 

“Of course, overachiever.” He mumbled. His ears were tinted pink in only the way Ignis could get them, nonetheless. 

 

_ Fill my heart with song, _

_ And let me sing for ever more, _

 

They fell into ease step with each other, dancing a slow waltz around the space and watching each others toes. It was comfortable and warm. Things had slowly progressed as they grew up alongside one another, warmth entering them that could, and would, not go away. It was a familiar feeling, that familiar warmth and buzz in their chest at the time spent together. It grew and expanded with each passing year. 

 

_ You are all I long for, _

 

_ All I worship and adore _

  
  


The soft press of lips against lips was familiar, as well. And not unwelcome.

They had discussed that insistent feeling in passing, acknowledging and reassuring each other further into their conviction to each other. It was a natural transition, after all. 

 

The slow sway of the music ebbing away drove them to their last kiss, a soft and gentle press. All promise and happiness to be close. 

Pulling back, Noctis looked up at Ignis with slightly hooded eyes, a soft and tired expression written on his face. 

 

Ignis touched his cheek lightly and smiled, all fondness and adoration. 

 

Stepping back, he glanced at the stove. 

“Ah, just in time. We’re ready to eat.” 


End file.
